zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Bio Volcano
Bio Volcano (バイオボルケーノ, Baio Borukēno) is a Megaraptor-type Zoid, one of over 200 species of biomechanical lifeforms depicted by TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. The Bio Volcano is unique to the Zoids: Genesis anime and the related Genesis model line, and is one of the Bio Zoids used by the antagonists. Overview The Bio Volcano is a Genesis-line Zoid, that is featured heavily in the latter half of the Zoids Genesis Anime. The Bio Volcano is heavily resistant to Metal Zi and boasts a much larger arsenal of weaponry. The spikes and claws can act as blades, often effective enough to stab through enemy Zoids or to block Metal Zi attacks. The blade mounted on its tail can damage most conventional Zoids with a single swing. It also has the standard flame cannon housed in its mouth. However, unlike other Bio Zoids, Volcano's cannon seems to be capable of a higher level of destruction. One of the most prominent weapons that the Bio Volcano possesses is the Bio Particle Cannon. Housed underneath a sheath of crystals, the Bio Particle Cannon is mounted on the Zoids chest, not in the mouth as with most other charged particle weaponry. The Volcano does not need to clamp down while firing the cannon, it is seen acting much like the Geno Breaker in Zoids: Guardian Force, in that it can fire while in the air. The Volcano is unique among Bio Zoids, in that it does not possess any silver armor. Instead, the Zoid is covered in a crimson variant of Bio-Armor. Media Appearances Anime As with all Bio Zoids, the Volcano only appears in the Zoids Genesis anime. The Bio Volcano is piloted by Zairin, after his Bio Megaraptor is destroyed midway through the series. It was given to him by Jiin, the then ruler of Digald's military. Jiin, however, did not do this for altruistic purposes; instead, he had outfitted the Volcano with a device that sucked out Zairin's life-force, enabling him to complete his own Zoid, the Bio Tyranno. Zairin would be tormented by the Zoid, which not only caused him great pain, but would also spontaneously override his commands with automated instructions. It is only when he is taken to Sora City that the life draining device is removed. The Volcano has proven itself to be an incredibly durable Zoid to the point that it was found to be basically indestructible, even able to repel most Metal Zi weapons with ease. However, Zairin would not stay with Digald for the whole series, and defects upon learning the truth about the robotic Bio Raptor pilots (that they were run by people's extracted souls, one of whom was a friend of his). This rebellion would bring the Tyranno and Volcano into conflict, and, as it was the only other Zoid mounted with a Bio Particle Cannon, the Volcano would prove invaluable in Jiin's eventual downfall, both by destroying his Particle Cannon, and by exposing his Tyranno's Zoid Core. Video Games The Bio Volcano can be seen in the game Zoids Battle Colosseum and Zoids Saga: Legend of Arcadia on Nintendo DS. The Bio Volcano also features as an enemy (and later ally) in the game Super Robot Wars K. Models Genesis Bio Volcano was released as part of the Genesis Line in 2005. It comprised of nine frames; seven rubber armor, one for the tail blade and one for the 'caps' along with additional parts for the chest cannon, a brown "skeleton" base, and a red pilot figure. The Volcano's sound set includes sounds for charging and firing its chest cannon (Which in turn lights up). Category:Zoids Category:Zoids Genesis Category:Genesis Keychain Category:Raptor-Type Zoids Category:Bio Zoids Category:Digald Empire